Plus Four
by ABoxOfMacaronsPlease
Summary: Once it was Haruhi, Kotoko and Ryoji. Then it was just Haruhi and Ryojii. As time progressed, the addition of four more members made things livelier in the family. One-shot, bits of TamaHaru


**A/N: This is it, the finale for the _This is Our Story_ miniseries! I hope you've had a pleasure in reading the individual parts for this, and I enjoyed writing them all! It's been a hectic week, focusing my time working on these almost 24/7 (but I have absolutely no regrets). A final repeat: this could be a stand-alone, but this time a post-manga sequel of sorts. Anyway, enjoy this short story! Thank you so much for taking the time to read these! :D**

**Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori.**

* * *

Once upon a winter evening, there were two families gathered around a long kotatsu. Now they were one, united from a marriage between their youngest members. One was of commoner's status, and the other from a much, much richer family. The other family members didn't mind.

"It's quite loud here," muttered Shizue as she watched a boisterous Yuzuru and Ryoji discuss about their children's past. Meanwhile Anne-Sophie chuckled. Sitting behind the other length of the rectangular kotatsu was Haruhi and Tamaki, eyeing their fathers in embarrassment.

"I wish I could leave right here and now," whispered Haruhi, to her husband. Tamaki shook his head vigorously.

"But you can't! This is a once-in-a-lifetime thing! This family, gathered around the kotatsu! The only thing unexpected were you and Ranka joining in, but none the less a wonderful thing," reasoned the blonde, addressing Haruhi's father by his pseudonym.

Haruhi rolled her eyes, before continuing to sip on her soup.

"Oh, Ranka, I'm glad that I have such a great pranking buddy! We'll bring all sorts of trouble on Tamaki!" Yuzuru clasped his hands on Ryoji's shoulder. The maroon-haired man snickered.

"Oh indeed, my friend." The two men guffawed in unison, causing the rest of the family members to grow concerned. Haruhi glanced at Tamaki.

"Yeah, wonderful," she muttered sardonically, recalling her exuberant husband's words. The brunette sipped on her tea as the blonde blushed.

"There is a lot of love in this family," remarked Anne, her blue eyes on her daughter-in-law. "I'm sure that fact is wonderful."

Haruhi smiled in agreement.

"There is, but sometimes things can get a little too . . . lively and overwhelming." Anne giggled as she gazed at her onigiri in wonder.

"This rice ball is so nice. The soup, too. You're a nice cook, Haruhi."

"Thank you."

Haruhi and Anne conversed, as did Ryoji and Yuzuru. That left Tamaki and his grandmother.

"So, grandmother," began the blonde man, "how is this so far?"

"Lively and tiring," answered Shizue, but a rare smile graced her lips. "But it's welcoming."

Tamaki nodded, beaming.

"I concur!"

The families continued to chat in pairs as they ate dinner, until it eventually turned into one large conversation.

* * *

"So, it's going to be during lunch?" inquired Tamaki as he glanced towards his wife.

Haruhi nodded, arranging her long, brown hair into a simple bun. Since graduation, her hair grew past her shoulders, almost reaching her waist.

"But first, we'll finish our food."

Two hours had passed, and the Suoh and Fujioka family were in Tamaki and Haruhi's modest apartment. They had just finished lunch.

"So, how's law school, sweetie?" Ryoji asked his twenty-three-year-old daughter, who was eyeing her wedding band. Haruhi shifted her eyes towards her father.

"It's going all right. I'm about to take the bar exam in a week."

Ryoji squealed and tackled his daughter into a hug.

"Oh, Haruhi! I'm so proud! My baby girl is about to be a lawyer, just like her mommy!"

Haruhi's lips displayed a sheepish smile. Tamaki eyed her, a certain twinkle in his violet eyes. The brunette got the message.

"Ah, Dad, and everyone," she began, looking at the in-laws who sat near her husband, "there's something Tamaki and I have to say."

"Oh? What is it, honey? Are you finally getting a divorce with him?" Everyone except for the maroon-haired man and Shizue let out nervous chuckles.

"No," added Tamaki. "We're extending the family!"

"Extending the family . . ." drawled Yuzuru, until his eyes widened in realization. "Haruhi is pregnant?"

"WHAT?!" screamed Ryoji, and Anne squealed. Shizue still had her poker face on, except for the new gleam in her eyes.

"Come on, Ranka!" Yuzuru pat the younger man's back in assurance. "We're going to be granddaddies!"

"But . . . but . . ." Ryoji sighed. "I guess I won't mind spoiling my grandkid." All of a sudden the man perked up with starry eyes. "Yes! If it's a girl, I'll spoil her! Dress her up the way I didn't get to do with Haruhi!"

The two older men clasped their hands together and squealed like the Host Club customers.

"I regret telling them," Haruhi whispered to Anne, who giggled. "You and Suoh-sama are practically the only sane people that joined this family."

"I'm sure Yuzuru and Ranka would just like to meet their grandchild. I, too, am getting quite excited," said Anne, an angelic smile on her face.

"This family . . ." Haruhi muttered exasperatedly, a hand on her forehead.

"It's great, isn't it?" chimed Tamaki, wrapping an arm around Haruhi's waist. "Ah, this family is amazing! I can't wait for the new addition!"

"As if four new members wasn't enough," Haruhi muttered under her breath, leaning on her husband's shoulder. She smiled none the less. "But the family hasn't been this happy in so long. I'll raise my child well," she added, patting her still-flat belly. The mother to-be observed her family with a soft look.

_Mom in heaven, life has been gracious._


End file.
